


THE VENGENCE SQUAD

by TheMarySue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Mary Sue, No fandom is safe, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarySue/pseuds/TheMarySue
Summary: The world is not safe from the Vengence Squad!





	

My name is Juniper Artemis Shadow Heathen. But people call me Jash because it's my initials and also my nickName. I'm 17 years old and I just found out that I'm an weeping angel.  
I was totally mad at my parents for not telling me sooner. I literally didn't move for seventeen years of my life. Seriously, they couldn't have told me one that I was a weeping angel. It totally fucks with a girl's mind. I mean, that explained where my dog went.  
But anyways, I was super religious and one day I prayed for help from the archangels and it turns out the archangel Michael was in love with me so he turned me into a Valkyrie. Basically, people can look at me and not explode.  
Anyways, I should explain what I look like because that is the most important part of the story. Right now in looking up pictures of the worst OC so that I can be as realistic as possible.  
Oh god, I'm scarred for life.  
Anyways, I have really long hair that goes from ~~blonde~~ gold to ~~purple~~ VIOLET and has ~~red~~ crimson, orange, and pink streaks in it and people tell me it reminds them of a sunset. My skin was pale white and I hate two angel wings that were black that came out of my back. My eyes were the most interesting thing about me because they change with my emotions. Now I'm going to list these colors and emotions and hope that you remember them through the rest of the story. If you really don't give a shit, good for you. If you care, I'd suggest copying and pasting it in a notepad document. Ready? Too bad!

  * Red eyes meant that I was angry and made me look real scrry. 
  * Orange meant that I was excited. 
  * Yellow meant that I was happy, and when my eyes are yellow they also look like cat eyes. Why? Fuck you.
  * Green meant that I was jealous.
  * Blue meant that I was sad.
  * Purple meant that I was relaxed or neutral and since that's clearly the best eye color, that's the one I normally have.
  * Oh, you thought I was gonna stop there? Nope! Pink meant that I was in love.
  * Black meant that I was afraid. (You know like how in anime a person's eyes get black when they're afraid? No, wait, that's when they're drugged...)
  * Grey meant that I was tired.
  * Brown meant that I was fucking hungry.



Guys, irl, this would be a really cool system if i wasn't writing a shitfic. And if it wasn't dumb in general to have eyes change with emotions.  
I am part of a team known as The Vengence Squad. We are a special team that is made up of heroes and villains with cool powers. We were created by Nick Furry who was mutated by a magic accident and is now a hedgehog who looks like Shadow, but he has an eyepatch and a unicorn horn.  
Oh, I forgot that I also have flaws. I never smile cuz I spent so long as a weeping angle that I don't smile anymore.  
If I had a style, it would be Lolita cuz I was kinda Japanese looking and I had my hair in pigtails.  
The members of are team were Darko Mouthfoy, a gothik witherd from a magic school in London called hogwarts. Castiel, an angel. Sherlock Homes, a really good detective. The Joker. And Loki, a God of Asgard.  
I was super excited to be the only girl, and my eyes turned orange as I walked into the room where everyone was. I was a little scared, but decided to talk to someone. I walked up to the attractive dude with a tan trench coat.  
"Hi, my name is Juniper Artemis Shadow Heathen! But you can call me Jash. I'm an angel."  
"OMFG, no wayy! :D" Castiel said, totally in character, "So am I!"  
"Oh, dude, sweet!" I replied. We talked for a while. I could tell he didn't want me to leave, but I went away anyways.  
Oh wait, shit! I forgot to tell you what I was wearing! I was dressed head to toe in an erololita style outfit that was bright red and had black beads and a rose on it. I was wearing thigh-high socks and six-inch heels. Everyone was staring at me, but that's because I was so gosh darn hawt.  
We were immediately told our first objective was...We needed to save the world from the dragons!!


End file.
